Serenity
The town of Serenity fell shortly after their Co-Mayor ps3wolvorine and Mayor George_the_1st abandoned it for good.The Town was then raided , ransacked of all of its goods and griefed to beyond repair.This wiki page is all that remains of the ruins of Serenity NOTE: The ruins of the town were wiped from the face of planet with the reset Location Serenity is located on Kelakaria, a planet bearing large ammounts of mining resources and farming land. Kelakaria is in the Regalis system. It is the same system as the spawn station. This allows it's citizens to go back and forth from the spawn station without the need to travel through a slipgate. Should the citizens of Serenity choose to travel to another system, Kelakaria is located close to both slipgates to allow easy travel. No systems are between Kelakaria and the spawn station, this means short travel distances. When a citizen enters the atmosphere of Kelakaria, that citizen would simply need to move south to reach Serenity. A convenient bridge exists for any citizen traveling by foot. Serenity is located in the middle of water to allow open space for expansion. Public Layout of Serenity Serenity currently is creating a wall and roof around it's town. The public areas for any weary traveler are in development right now. Currently the planned public areas are the town shop and the town hotel. The town has Towny explosion protection and PvP, disabled. Serenity has housing plots available to any new member of the town. Also a large hanger capable of holding all of the town member's ships exists. Large farms exist both above ground and in the underground of Serenity. (list comming soon) Public Relations Serenity currently has a growing and developing business network to sell the numberous crops and products it produces. The town of Serenity is not in any kind of nation or alliance, yet. Currently Serenity is in good relations with most other political groups. The only hostilties currently exist between Serenity and TUPA Chain of command Currently, the mayor of Serenity is George_the_1st. The 2nd in command of Serenity is ps3wolvrine14. (new ranks and titles comming soon). Exports and Imports Serenity is currently exporting these things: *Sugar Cane 200 a stack (you can sell at market for 400) *Potatoes 688 a stack (you can sell at market for 1376) *Carrots 688 a stack (you can sell at market for 1376) *Pumpkins 200 a stack (you can sell at market for 400) *Watermelons 200 a stack (you can sell at market for 400) *Satan's Stalk 800 a stack (you can sell at market for 1600) *Wheat 200 a stack ( you can sell at market for 400) *Seeds 300 a stack ( you can sell at market for 600) Serenity is currently importing these things: *Iron (price offer comming soon) Government and Politics The town of Serenity is governed by the Government of Serenity. The government consists of:an Oligarchy, and 5 major branches devided into subbranches, and a constitution. The website for the town of Serenity and the Government of Serenity is located here: http://serenitytown.enjin.com/ (under construction) The application forum to join Serenity is located here: http://www.starquestminecraft.com/starquestforums/m/17078810/viewthread/13822520-apply-template Notes Any edits to this page must be helpful to the continued existance of Serenity.